The present invention relates to a polyethylene composite film and a polyethylene label, more particularly to a polyethylene composite film excellent in luster and color tone of its printed back surface and suitably used for displaying materials such as calendars and posters, ballons and various packaging materials such as high-class wrapping paper imaging wrapping cloths, and to a label composed of the polyethylene composite film and used for the indication of contents by sticking it on containers, particularly on plastic bottles.
Prior-art composite films each having a plastic film on which back surface printing is performed and a laminating material such as a plastic film or the like stuck on the printed surface have been used for various packaging materials, calendars and the like. As the plastic films described above, biaxially oriented polypropylene films or polyester films have been used in respect to clarity.
However, such composite films on which back surface printing is performed have been unsatisfactory in luster and color tone of the printed surface. The use of some adhesives is limited in the formation of the composite films, which has also some problems in operability.
Further, when the composite films are used for various packaging materials, surface layer materials thereof are required to be excellent not only in clarity and in luster and color tone of the printed surface, but also in moistureproofness, in bending properties such as dead fold property and in pinhole resistance after flexocracking. Prior-art materials sometimes lacks these properties.
On the other hand, as labels stuck on containers such as plastic bottles for indicating their contents, there have been used paper or synthetic paper on which printing is performed.
For the labels using such paper, however, top surface printing can not but be performed because of opacity. As a result, the labels have the disadvantage that prints are stained or disappear by the spillover of the contents, or that the labels are broken thereby. There is further the problem that the labels must be formed to a thickness of more than 100 microns due to low rigidity.